


True Love's First Kiss

by LemonWicky



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, The Killustrators, The Killustrators (D&D Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, a lot of first kisses actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: A simple job, in and out, what could go wrong?It all went wrong...Before it all went right.





	True Love's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ...UH...
> 
> HAPPY OCKISS WEEK

This was fucking bad.

They were only supposed to look into some cult-related shenanigans, like the usual cattle mutilations and child disappearances. But no one told Korbinian that a giant, fuck you dragon was at the center of it all. And it had to be a fucking black dragon too, like these idiots weren’t edgy enough.

Just barely managing to kill it, they were currently running for their lives from the bastards, Vasco’s guts just barely being held in by newly healed skin and Oswalt bleeding out in his arms. “RUN FUCKING FASTER!!!” He roared, urging his companions forward.

“We’re running as fast as we can, jerk!” Branwen screamed at him, a screeching Brix in her arms.

Art looked behind him, and Korbinian did the same; about fifty or so cultists screaming that they killed their God. “Doesn’t anyone have any sort of spell to slow these guys down?!” The paladin screamed and Korbinian snarled.

“You’re a Queen-damned Paladin, you dumbass, you fucking do something!” That earned him a hard stare in return but Art stayed otherwise quiet.

Scarlet stopped suddenly and Branwen squealed in panic. “What are you doing?!” She said, and the others stopped as well, not wanting to leave behind their companion.

Scarlet raised her staff. “I am ending this, right now!” A bright, powerful light radiated from her staff and suddenly, just when they were upon her, the cultists were surrounded by a wall of absolute darkness, earning many confused screams and shouts. “Now, Knack!”

The Thri-Kreen seemed to know exactly what she wanted him to do, because in the next instant, he summoned a giant wave of water and it flooded the darkness. Even more distressed noises came from the wall and Scarlet looked proud of herself.

Branwen’s eyes were practically sparkling and Korbinian rolled his eyes. “Impressive but we still have to hurry before the spells wear off.” He said, starting to run towards their ship. He heard Vasco scoff behind him but he didn’t care; he felt Oswalt’s blood dripping down his arms and his breathing was labored.

Soon, the ship came into view, the captain pacing nervously. “GET THE SHIP READY!” Vasco boomed, the orc’s normally pleasant deep voice being filled with panic. The captain’s face twisted into fear and he rushed on board, barking orders to his crew. Vasco reached the ship first, Knack jumping on the figurehead and crawling onto the bow.

The rest of them hurried on the gangplank, Vasco waiting until he was the last one before finally running on and trying to get the gangplank up. Art helped him and with so many people running about, Korbinian looked for a place to Oswalt down without getting trampled. In the distance, the sound of thundering feet and yelling was heard.

Korbinian roared, “WE NEED TO GO NOW!!” And it's as if though the ship agreed with him, for they were soon moving off of the small island. Knack helped the process with wind and by the time the cultists were at the beach, they were already too far for arrows and magic. Brix was cursing at them and Branwen had guided Korbinian towards a place where she can start working on Oswalt, who looked a sickly pale. The drow set him down and was praying in Elvish, tears starting to well up in his eyes. “Oh fuck, oh shit, by the Queen, please be okay.” He said in a breath. “Heal him faster, Branwen!”

“I’m doing the best I can, Korby, stop it!” The tiefling said, blue healing magic in her hands and trying her best to get the necromancer stable. “Leggy! Coco! Come help me!” She shouted for her friends. It took both Art and Scarlet to drag Korbinian away to let Vasco and Knack the space to help her heal him. He struggled against their hold for a few minutes and was able to break free. He hovered over them, on the edge of a full blown meltdown.

Soon, too soon, the three of them sat back, looking at each other with fallen faces. “What?” Korbinian asked nervously, his heart pounding out of his chest when they didn’t respond. “WHAT?!!”

Branwen looked up at him with a heartbroken expression and he shook his head, pushing Vasco away so he could kneel next to the man…who had seemingly stopped breathing. “Oh no, no no no no…oh sweet Queen, please, NO!” He was sobbing the words, slamming his fists on the wood surrounding Oswalt’s head. “Damn you! You fool! You complete and utter moron! Why!! Did you have to jump in front of me!” He was wailing, something akin to an animal mourning the loss of a mate. “I could’ve taken that hit! Dumbass, dragon poison doesn’t affect me! You knew that!”

He puts his head on Oswalt’s chest, sobbing his eyes out. Branwen goes to Scarlet, taking her hand and crying into her shoulder, the cleric’s loud cries a contrast to the warlock’s silent tears. Vasco had his head in his hands in complete and utter defeat. Art knelt down and rubbed his shoulders, a pained look on his face. Brix’s ears were flat against her head, and she cuddled into a whimpering Honey. Knack picked them both up and cuddled them close. The ship’s crew were watching them, hats and bandannas off in respect.

Korbinian picked his head up and pressed his forehead against Oswalt’s, the skin still warm. “…you’re an idiot…” He whispered brokenly. “Why did you have to die? I…I never even...got to tell you…I love you…” That made Branwen sob harder and Scarlet took her into arms. Artorius’ tears finally fell and Vasco turned around to hug the elf. Brix was crying as well and they all mourned at what could have been. “Don’t go…I need you…please.” Korbinian gently kissed him, clutching his hand.

As all wept for their lost friend, something happened. Korbinian’s eyes widened and he pulled back suddenly, looking at the pale hand clasping his. His mallow colored eyes trailed upwards until he was looking at a familiar pale blue, a color he’s agonized about for hours. His smile comes slowly, not really believing it. “O…Oswalt?” He whispers.

He said nothing for a moment, taking labored, pained breaths. “Mom said hi…” He said. “And that you owe her one.”

Stunned silence was his answer before Korbinian started laughing wetly, looking up at the sky and gaining the attention of his fellows. “Bless the Queen…and bless the Prince.”

“You’d bless me even more if you kissed me again.” There was a cheeky smile on his face and the warlock laughed again.

“Anything for my prince.” Gentle once more, they touched lips and Oswalt put a hand on Korbinian’s neck to the thunderous cheering of all those present. More kisses were to be hand amongst the crew and their friends; Vasco scooped Art up and twirled him around, dipping the elf before kissing him, Branwen pressing smooches all over Scarlet’s face, and Knack doing his own Thri-Kreen kisses, much to Brix’s annoyance and Honey’s delight.

They parted and touched foreheads again, gazing at each other. “Oswalt?” His voice was soft and loving, close to bursting with adoration.

“Yes, Korbinian?”

“If you ever do that again, I will personally drag you to the Shadowfell myself.”

Oswalt blinked a few times before laughing. “That’ll be the best way to introduce my lover to my mom, that’s for sure.” They shared a laugh over that and then one more kiss…or three.  


End file.
